Granny
Granny was a wizened old ground sloth that was left behind by her family. Biography An elderly ground sloth, Granny was part of a small family of ground sloths that had grown tired of her and pushed her off on her grandson, Sid, which they also had left behind. Granny, at some point in her life, had taken on a pet whale she dubbed Precious, though none of her family believed the pet actually existed. Left Behind Granny's family headed out to find another relative named Sid, a sloth which the family had long since abandoned, and Granny was tied up on the family's means of conveyance: a hollowed-out log which was pushed downhill through the snow. During the slide downhill, the log hit a saber-tooth cat named Diego, who was flung to the back, loosening Granny from the branch she was tied to so that she was tied to the saber-tooth's back. Through the slide downhill, the log nearly collided with a mammoth named Peaches, Diego stopping it by grabbing onto a nearby tree with his claws. Through this, Granny was still tied to Diego's back with the vines, though the saber clipped through them with his claws in a moment, loosening her, as he moved near Fungus, who was nearest, for colliding into him with the log. As this happened, Granny wandered off and found a piece of ice, which she used to burn Marshall's head as a magnifying glass. After the family convinced Sid to look after Granny, he offered to tell about what had happened since they last saw each other. After the family ran, Granny vanished without a trace. At sea A storm had come by, trapping Manny, Sid, and Diego on an ice floe peppered with trees, stumps, and leaves as it drifted out to sea far from land, even though Granny had slept through the whole storm curled up in a hollow dead tree. Irritably muttering that she wanted to remain undisturbed, Granny used her walking stick to poke Diego in the eye in annoyance at being woken up. After Manny had pulled her out of the tree, she had landed on Sid, with Manny in astonishment at her having slept through the whole storm, undisturbed. Dismissively, Granny claimed to have slept through the comet that wiped out the unicorns and, without paying mind to where she was walking, fell off the floe into the ocean. Sid ran towards the edge in panic to help his grandma, but she brushed him off, relaxing in the ocean water at her "first bath in decades". Sid asked the others to do something and he was thrown in the drink after Granny, pulling her back to the floe, though Granny, irritated as ever, took some blows to Sid's head with her walking stick, angrily demanding that they look away as she dripped dry. Pirates Granny and the others floated out at sea aboard the ice floe New World After the pirates were vanquished, the herd used their ship to head off to a new home, the island out at sea where, Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny had encountered the hyrax. To help with her chewing problem, Sid gave Granny the jaws of a shark, which were previously a weapon used by Raz, to use as dentures. The new dentures worked well, shredding anything they were given to mince, but which made Diego somewhat uneasy. Personality and traits Granny was apt to become irritated by others easily, hitting at any that annoyed her with her walking stick. Often unkind and bitter to all, Granny usually didn't express gratitude to anyone that helped her, but was fond of at least some of her kin, Sid being one. Though still in her right mind regardless of age, Granny did not perceive certain situations with the same approach that others did, notably in considering Gutt's, with his threats, as "a nice monkey", and even after being tied up and forced to walk the plank by Gutt's crew, thought she was having a "lovely cruise." Granny was stooped and shrunken with age, being devoid of the buck teeth typical to sloths or any of her other teeth. Granny used a walking stick which doubled as a weapon with which to hit people who bugged her and she wore a shawl-like patch of grey fur over her faded purple pelt, which hadn't seen a bath or washing in decades and released enough oil to cause water around her to develop a bright sheen and kill off several fish once and a shark when she stepped into water. Along with this, Granny's scalp hair had become thin and grey, to the point of being scraggly. Appearances *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Granny was voiced by comedienne Wanda Sykes. References Category:Ground sloths Category:Female Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift